Third Preschool War
"Looks like Ruby Ramirez is better than Ruby Rose now, and she proclaimed herself so true to the multiverse. She's a better Ruby now, and Rusty Rivets should've be so proud of her and himself that Ruby Ramirez would make Ruby Rose fear. Then Earth Kingdom, the Water Tribe, the Air Nation, Pokemonia and the Rebel Alliance do mistrust Ruby Rose also, but they do trust Ruby Ramirez instead. The UPN's against Rubyism now, despite admiring Ruby Ramirez herself. So this is how Rubyism would die with a thunderous applause." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Only Good Rubyist is A Dead Rubyist The Third Preschool War is a conflict between the United Preschool Nations,Preschool Girls,other preschool factions fought against Rubyism and Ruby Rose. The cause of this war is many preschool members were getting great losses from USRAC War because of Rubyism,so United Preschool Nations facted Rubyism can blame the world and making USRAC invades that they will attack at all Rubyism,which Anti-Rubyism Alliance getting strong. Also,it will be happened in during Rubyism Conflict and after both the Liberation of Saigon and the USRAC War ended. This was the main reason why South Korea and the Philippines didn't participate the Third Beacon War and the Iron Atlas War, mainly because of the good relations between these two nations and the UPN, and that also forms the New Triple Alliance (an alliance betwen the United Preschool Nations, the Philippines and South Korea), as signed in the Treaty of Puddlebrook. History Declaration of War Against Rubyism "It is an honor to stand before you, for you represent the freedom and the future of our federation. The once-great Kingdom of Vale and Team RWBY have become victims of their own ambitions, and the most hated person in the multiverse, Ruby Rose, is no more than a pawn of all kinds of monopolies. As a people you called out for change, you called out for leadership, and I humbly answered that call from our great Supreme Chancellor, Ryder Carlton. Together we challenged the system. We asked for equality. And how were we met? With war! The four kingdoms' secret army of Huntsmen and Huntresses was revealed, and their treachery was far greater than we could have imagined! Countless living beings -- these Huntsmen and Huntresses the four kingdoms created -- now led by Ruby Rose -- have been sent to their deaths, while we sacrifice mainly soldiers, robots and droids. Our soldiers of flesh and blood are willing participants! They are your fathers and sons, mothers and daughters, who fight not because they were grown and designed to do so, but because they know in their hearts that they are fighting for a just and noble cause! We are a federation ruled by preschool characters! A federation ruled by a new constitution! A federation of laws, politicians and preschool worlds, not of Rubyists! A federation devoted to the preservation of a just society. Of a safe and secure society! We are a federation that will stand for then thousand years! And now, from this moment on, I, Ruby Ramirez of Sparkton Hills, shall be known to be even a gazillion times more better, praised and loved than the evil, dreadful and treacherous Ruby Rose! Obey me!" --Ruby Ramirez addresses at a gala of UPN dignitaries, The Only Good Rubyist is A Dead Rubyist Category:Wars Category:World War III Events